Game
by Green Maple
Summary: Oneshoot :Fic ringan tentang Sasuke yang kecanduan game dan tentang Sakura yang diabaikan. Warn : Bahasa non baku.


Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Game©Green Maple

.

.

Oneshoot

Selamat Membaca

.

"Brengsek, kalah lagi!" Sasuke menggebrak meja tak tanggung-tanggung saat game moba yang ia mainkan kalah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Naruto yang dari tadi duduk anteng disampingnya berjenggit kaget tak menyangka bahwa sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya itu bisa mengeluarkan emosi meluap seperti itu hanya karena game.

"Bangke lu Sas, ngagetin gue aja." Naruto mengelus dada, jantungnya seakan mau loncat keluar dari tenggorokan, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sudah bermuka masam."Bego! Begitu saja kalah. Lihat dong gue udah sampai level Elite." Naruto tertawa setan memamerkan game moba yang ia mainkan di hape silver berlayar 5' nya. Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar Uchiha dibego-begoin oleh orang sepantaran kaya si baka dobe.

"Diem lu idiot! Itu gara-gara teman main gue pada payah main." _Meh_. Sasuke _ngeles._

"Alasan saja. Kalah ya kalah. Lihat, gue udah dapat hero baru." Naruto tersenyum lebar, menggeser tubuhnya merapat kearah Sasuke hingga membuatnya sedikit bersandar pada bahu kanan Sasuke.

"Hm-hm?" Naruto memamerkan game moba yang ia mainkan sembari memainkan kedua alisnya jenaka naik turun yang bikin Sasuke pengen mencukur bulu alisnya sampai botak.

Jelaga hitam Sasuke menangkap animasi hero baru yang dimiliki Naruto. Matanya diam-diam melotot saat tahu bahwa itu adalah hero yang selama ini ia incar. Dan si baka dobe telah mendahuluinya mendapatkan hero incarannya itu.

Sasuke melirik sinis ke arah Naruto dan seketika ia menggeser tubuhnya membuat Naruto yang tak siap terjungkal ke belakang dengan bunyi gedebuk yang keras.

"Bangsat! Sialan lu Sas! Babi!" Naruto meringis, mengelus pantatnya yang mencium lantai dengan keras.

"Hei, berani sekali lu ngatain gue rubah pirang bego! Lu minta dihajar ya?!" Naruto terkejut saat suara feminim menggelegar di ruang kuliah sesaat setelah ia berteriak mengaduh kesakitan.

Yamanaka Ino terlihat berkacak pinggang dengan muka garang berjalan dari arah pintu. Dibelakangnya ada seorang gadis-Haruno Sakura-berambut merah muda mengekorinya. Aura iblis yang keluar dari tubuh Ino membuat Naruto dengan susah payah meneguk ludah. Haruskah ia menulis surat wasiat?

Semua orang di kampus Konoha tahu bahwa panggilan _sayang_ babi ditujukan kepada satu-satunya wanita berambut pirang bermata biru dari keluarga Yamanaka yang memang terkenal bermulut pedas dan tempramental. Ino sangat sensi dengan kata babi. Menurut pengakuannya babi itu gendut dan ia tidak gendut. Mungkin saat itu Naruto memang sedang sial. Umpatan yang ia lontarkan meluncur pada timing yang tidak pas.

"Lah situnya gak ngaca kali, sama-sama pirang ngatain bego."

 _Cari mati dia_.

Ino yang memang dasarnya lagi PMS semakin melototkan matanya lebar dan mulai menaikan lengan kemejanya dengan gahar. Sasuke berdecak dan mengacuhkan kegaduhan itu untuk bermain game sekali lagi. Suara kegaduhan gedebak-gedebuk dan rengekan Naruto pun mulai terdengar. Ia berusaha menulikan telinga dan tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Sakura datang menghampirinya dan bersandar di meja samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak ingin makan siang?"

Dahi Sasuke berkerut dengan rahang yang mengetat. Matanya fokus menatap gadget blackmetal kesayangannya. Lawannya kuat sekali, hampir saja ia mati ditebas lawan. Untung saja dia bisa melarikan diri.

"Nanti saja Sakura. Aku sedang sibuk." Sakura cemberut dengan jawaban Sasuke yang singkat dan tak memuaskan. Kekasihnya ini jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan memencet-mencet layar gadget.

 _Sibuk_ _apaan? Kan hayati juga bikin dipencet-pencet kaya itu bang_.

Sedikit informasi, mereka berdua kuliah di Kampus Konoha. Sakura adalah mahasiswi kedokteran dan Sasuke adalah mahasiswa fakultas management bisnis dan dia merupakan mahasiswa populer yang paling banyak diincar oleh kaum hawa di kampusnya.

"Sasuke-kun ayolah. Aku sudah lapar." Sakura merajuk menarik-narik lengan Sasuke. Membuat sang empunya bergoyang-goyang dan semakin mengerutkan dahi tak suka.

"Nanti Sakura, aku sedang sibuk." Sakura semakin mencebik. Ingin sekali dia merebut hape kekasihnya dan melemparnya keluar jendela namun ia takut jika Sasuke akan marah besar padanya. Bola mata hijaunya mengedar dan menangkap pemandangan Ino yang sedang pangku-pangkuan dengan kekasihnya, Sai.

Haah..

Sakura semakin mendesah lelah. _Hayati lagi kesepian kurang belaian abang tapi kenapa malah dapat pemandangan laknat seperti itu? Apa mereka tidak tahu tempat? Sembunyi kek. Kan hayati jadi envy ngeliatnya._

Sakura menggigit kerah kemejanya. Merasa kesal sekaligus iri luar biasa. Naruto juga sudah menghilang entah kemana setelah keributan tadi. Tak perlu bertanya karena ia tahu tujuan kemana Naruto pergi. Ke pacarnya yang seorang mahasiswi fakultas ekonomi. Blangsak sudah. Hah yasudahlah daripada nunggu babang tersayang yang gak kelar-kelar dan melihat pemandangan yang bikin pedih mata, mending Saku mengais-ngais makan dulu di kantin.

Sasuke berdecak kesal sekali lagi. Meletakkan dengan keras hapenya diatas meja. Ia mendesah frustrasi dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Lagi-lagi kalah dan ia harus kehilangan poin. Perutnya keroncongan dan itu semakin membuat moodnya memburuk.

"Sakura, ayo kita ke..."

Sasuke menengok kesamping dan merasa kebingungan saat matanya tak menangkap gadis merah muda kesayangannya yang setahunya tadi berdiri disampingnya. Jelaganya celingak-celinguk mencari hingga kebawah kursi dan kolong meja.

 _Sedihnya, dia kira pacarnya cicak apa ya?_

"Woy. Kalian ngliat Sakura gak?" Dua sejoli yang sedari tadi memadu kasih nempel terus kaya upil yang walaupun dah di gali masih saja tetap ada menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tauk. Situ kan pacarnya. Napa nanyanya dimari? Bisa jaga gak sih?! Digondol orang baru tahu rasa lu." Sasuke berdecak kesal dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Ino dengan pedasnya. Ia pun bergumam malas dan beranjak pergi ke kantin, tak lupa menendang kaki Sai yang senyam senyum saat melewati dua sejoli tersebut. Pikirnya ia akan mengisi perutnya dulu baru setelah itu mencari Sakura. Perut nomor satu, pacar nomor dua.

Kantin terlihat penuh dengan para mahasiswa yang bertujuan sama dengannya. Banyak yang mondar mandir dan harus merelakan diri duduk lesehan di sekitar taman kampus. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan mencari kursi kosong. Siapa tahu dia dapat tebengan satu tempat duduk. Rambut jabrik duren si dobe juga tak terlihat, yang terlihat hanya rambut merah muda yang duduk bersebelahan dengan rambut merah menyala.

Tunggu!

Coba lebih di zoom lagi. _Set_. Yak bagus. Fokus pada wajah sang gadis. Wajahnya sumringah dan tertawa cekikikan sampai lesung pipinya terlihat. Manis sekali. Coba geser ke kanan. Laki-laki dengan rambut merah ikut tertawa dan ketajaman mata Sasuke semakin fokus saat tangan lelaki itu menepuk kepala si merah muda. Tak salah lagi. _Blangsak_.

Baru ditinggal _meleng_ dikit aja udah ada yang berani goda-goda gadis kesayangannya abang Sasuke.

Semut merah minta di _pites_.

Kaki yang dibalut sepatu sport hitam melangkah dengan langkah yang tak tanggung-tanggung lebar, mengabaikan beberapa sapaan dan lirikan-lirikan para wanita hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat tak terbendung demi sang pujaan hati yang sedang siaga awas.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di belakang kedua muda-mudi tersebut. Ia berdeham namun hal itu sama sekali tidak mengusik ketentraman percakapan mereka berdua. Sial. Mereka berdua malah semakin cekikikan dan itu terdengar menjengkelkan ditelinganya.

"Ekhem!" Sasuke berdeham terlalu keras sampai tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Namun penderitaannya itu tak sia-sia, Sakura berhenti tertawa dan menoleh ke belakang, sedikit terkejut saat melihat kekasihnya berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun. Sedang apa kau disini?" _Tck_. Seharusnya ia yang bertanya seperti itu. Sedang apa kau disini berduaan dengan lelaki lain? Sakura kau lupa untuk menempatkan kata sayang setelah menyebutkan namaku. Itu perlu, sangat diperlukan, tolong digaris bawahi, serangga merah ini biar tahu bahwa kursi yang ia duduki sekarang seharusnya menjadi miliknya dan dia seharusnya menjaga jarak minimal 100 meter dari kekasihnya. Rambut merahnya membuat mataku sakit. _Meh_. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan menyerukan rentetan kalimat protes itu. Dia terlalu gengsi dan tidak ingin dicap childish. Dan hasilnya ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan pelototan tajam kearah si serangga merah yang ia kenal betul bernama Sabaku Gaara.

"Hai, Sasuke." Gaara tersenyum seolah-olah ia tidak menyadari pelototan garang yang ditujukan untuknya.

Sasuke tak menggubris sapaan Gaara dan saat ia membuka mulut untuk berbicara tiba-tiba tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan dengan cepat.

"Yo Sasuke!"

Brengsek ! Hampir saja ia tersungkur menghantam meja.

Sasuke mendelik tajam pada lelaki merah yang hampir saja membuat harga dirinya jatuh memalukan. Sebisa mungkin ia keluarkan aura mengintimidasi agar Sasori tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Sasori malah mencuekinya dan merangkul pundaknya sok akrab.

"Sasuke, hari ini ada taruhan basket. Lo mau join gak? Lumayan lho taruhannya. Naruto uke-lu juga mau ikut."

"Tidak, mati saja kau!" Sasori malah tertawa cengengesan dengan jawaban pedas yang dilontarkan Sasuke dan dengan cueknya ia menepuk pundak Sasuke dua kali sebelum bergerak menempati kursi yang ada di depan Sakura.

"Wah Sakura-chan lagi makan siang ya? Kebetulan banget nih, gue haus. Minta minumnya ya?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari si empunya, tangan Sasori langsung menyambar gelas jus strawberry Sakura dan meminumnya dengan sedotan yang sama sampai berbunyi seruput-seruput.

"Kak, itu kan gelasnya Sakura."

"Tau, napa? Lu haus? Nih." Sasori menggeser gelas jus Sakura ke arah adik sepupunya, Gaara. Gaara menggeleng dan melirik Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan aura yang gelap. Ia berusaha memberi kode pada kakak sepupunya lewat mata.

"Yaudah kalau ga mau, gue minum ya Sakura-chan?" Namun dasarnya Sasori yang cuek atau tidak peka, ia dengan tenangnya melanjutkan meminum jus strawberry Sakura sampai habis. Ngembat punya orang, dihabisin lagi. Sakura tersenyum malu-malu, menatap Sasori yang menikmati minumannya dengan bola mata hijaunya yang bulat. Sakura bisa dibilang adalah gadis yang biasa-biasa saja. Ia memiliki wajah yang cantik namun ada yang lebih cantik darinya dikampus ini. Ia juga tidak populer malah cenderung kutu buku dan tidak suka menonjolkan diri. Satu-satunya hal yang menonjol dari gadis itu adalah rambut merah mudanya dan mata hijaunya yang membuat Uchiha prodigy itu suka untuk menatapnya lama-lama.

Sasuke merapatkan telapak tangannya kuat. Matanya menyorot tajam pada sedotan yang menempel di bibir Sasori. Rasanya kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Seharusnya senpai merah tengik itu tahu keberadaan aura gelap yang tak mengenakan di sekelilingnya. Atau memang senpai-nya itu tak tahu diri atau pura-pura tak peka.

Berani sekali si banci Sasori mengambil ciuman tak langsung dari pacar abang Saskeh. Secepat kedipan mata, tangannya dengan cepat menyambar gelas jus strawberry yang diminum Sasori dan mengambil sedotannya lalu mematahkannya jadi dua. Sasori termangu dengan kecepatan tangan Sasuke. Wow. Pantas saja pria itu selalu jadi incaran tim basket kampusnya. Gerakannya cepat sekali.

Sakura terkejut saat tangan Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya menjauh dari kursi.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

Sebelah tangan Sasuke melilit pinggang Sakura dan menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh bagian depan Sakura bertubrukan dengan dada Sasuke yang dibalut kaos polo warna merah. Sialan, mulai sekarang ia jadi membenci warna merah. Merah adalah kesialan yang harus dijauhi.

"Sakura sayang, aku lapar. Temani aku ya?" Sasuke menekankan intonasinya pada kata sayang biar dua orang cecunguk itu tahu Sakura itu pacar siapa. Sakura tersenyum, sedikit menahan tawa. Mata hijaunya menatap sayang pada jelaga hitam Sasuke."Ya Sasuke-kun aku akan menemanimu." Semburat merah kampret terbit di pipi Sasuke tanpa izin. Hanya karena kata manis dan belaian sayang dari kekasihnya, aura dingin dan intimidasi yang ia bangun runtuh sudah.

Momen itu tak luput dari mata Sasori dan Gaara yang sedari tadi menjadi biang keladi dari tingkah absurd sang bungsu Uchiha. Mereka terkekeh bersamaan, sampai Sasori memegangi perutnya sangking sakitnya.

"Anjay lu Sas, bego. Tsundere banget sih. Kalau emang ngarep belaian kasih sayang ngomong aje lu. Bangke. Sok-sokan cool. Adaw... !" Sasori meringis dengan mata mendelik. Satu kepalan tangan baru saja mendarat di kepala berhelaian merahnya. Kouhai-nya ini benar-benar kurang ajar sama senpai-nya.

"Bangke Lo, sakit tau!" Sasuke mendengus sinis tak mengacuhkan ringisan Sasori dan langsung membawa Sakura pergi dari kantin.

"Woy Sas. Lu mau kemana? Gue cariin dari tadi." Ucap Naruto merasa heran dengan kepergian Sasuke yang seperti menyeret paksa Sakura menjauhi kantin. Ada apa dengan anak itu?

.  
.

Tiga puluh menit sudah Sakura duduk lesehan didepan meja ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke. Wajahnya tertekuk sebal dengan bibir cemberut. Seingatnya tadi pacarnya bilang ingin mengajaknya makan dan memenuhi janjinya untuk mengajari Sakura berbahasa Inggris. Well, kelemahan Sakura salah satunya ada pada pelajaran bahasa Inggris dan pacar kecenya yang sekarang sedang slonjoran sambil main gadget adalah orang yang sudah master dalam bahasa Inggris.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sakura mencebik sekali lagi, ia lupa ini sudah Hn yang keberapa semenjak ia mengucapkan nama kekasihnya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

Oke, Sakura mulai jengkel. Intonasi suaranya sudah mulai naik tapi jawaban masih saja sama datar. Flat seflat papan triplek.

"Sasuke-kun, kau bilang tadi ingin makan dan mengajari aku. Kenapa kau malah sibuk sendiri?!"

"Hn."

 _Oh_ _fuck_.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Diraihnya gadget Sasuke dengan cepat dan menindih kekasihnya yang sedang tiduran diatas sofa.

"Sakura, berikan padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Cepat berikan!"

"Tidak!"

Ada adegan tarik-menarik disini. Sakura yang sudah mulai jengkel dan Sasuke yang keras kepala. Hingga Sakura kalah dan mulai merengut sebal. Sasuke tak memperdulikan kekasihnya dan mulai asik kembali dengan gamenya.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah, menyerah dengan hobi baru kekasihnya. Ia mulai mengikuti arus yang Sasuke buat, memposisikan dirinya tiduran diatas dada bidang Sasuke. Kepalanya menyembul diantara dua lengan Sasuke yang sibuk bermain.

"Asik sekali sih? Lihat dong Sasuke-kun." Sahutnya polos, mengabaikan Sasuke yang mulai merintih dan bergumam berat. Matanya sibuk mengamati bagaimana gerak hero Sasuke yang berlari kesana-kemari. Ia berteriak dan bergerak-gerak heboh saat hero Sasuke dikejar-kejar musuh dan hampir saja terbunuh.

"Sasuke-kun cepat lari! Lari!"

Sasuke mulai tak tahan, disamping tubuh kekasihnya yang berat, gerakan Sakura yang sedari tadi menggeliat-geliat tepat diatas _itu_ membuat sesuatu dibawah sana mengacung keras. Ia mulai tak bisa konsentrasi dan membuat heronya terus mati. Sakura mendesah kecewa yang justru ditelinga Sasuke terdengar seperti desahan erotis. Wangi rambut kekasihnya yang berada tepat dibawah hidungnya menambah gairah Sasuke semakin naik. Sasuke merasa ia sudah siap tempur.

Tapi, ia tak berani.

Gadisnya masih gadis polos bau kencur yang tak mengenal kejamnya tabiat seorang pria horny sepertinya. Sasuke bisa saja menghajar Sakura beronde-ronde sekarang juga. Diatas sofa tak perlu berpindah ke kamar. Sakura yang berada diatasnya, Sakura yang berada dibawahnya, Sakura yang menungging hingga Sakura yang asik menjilat permen lollipop. Mendesah, mengerang nikmat hingga memintanya untuk..

" _Lebih_ _cepat Sasuke-kun."_

Semua pemikiran laknat itu membuat tubuhnya semakin panas. Ia pun berhenti bermain ditengah pertempuran. Persetan dengan hukuman dan makian teman-temannya.

Dengan cepat ia bangkit duduk membuat Sakura yang berada diatasnya kaget. Gadis itu menoleh, memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya polos dengan bola mata hijau yang bulat. Wajahnya terlalu imut untuk Sasuke abaikan. Sasuke yang tak tahan mulai menghajar Sakura dari belakang. Diraupnya bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya. Menghisap bibir menggoda gadisnya dengan penuh gairah. Jemarinya usil bergerak masuk kedalam baju Sakura. Berputar-putar disekitaran pusar gadis itu.

Sakura meremas dengan lembut tangan Sasuke yang mulai merambat naik. Pagutan itu terlepas, dilepas sepihak oleh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi. Sakura berkedip-kedip bingung dan tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah luar biasa setelah melihat tonjolan besar di celana Sasuke. Ia menutup wajahnya malu.

Aih Sakura sayang apa yang telah kau lakukan?

Sasuke berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi hingga ia tak sengaja menendang meja. Ia mengaduh dan sedikit berjingkak menahan nyeri. Sasuke membanting pintu dan menyalakan shower. Membiarkan tubuhnya yang masih berbalut baju lengkap basah di bawah guyuran air dingin shower. Kedua tangannya menumpu pada dinding, kepalanya menengadah dan hembusan nafas keluar masuk dari mulutnya dengan cepat. Ia perlu mendinginkan pikiran. Dan tentu saja bermain solo. Sekali lagi. Kasihan kau Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mungil mendekap punggungnya dari belakang. Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan kejadian itu. Ia pikir mungkin ada hantu di dalam kamar mandinya. Sakura bergumam maaf di balik punggung Sasuke, membiarkan dirinya ikut basah dibawah shower.

Sasuke selama ini selalu menahannya, ia tidak ingin melakukannya jika Sakura tidak siap. Tapi Sakura seperti melemparkan dirinya sendiri ke kandang singa. Tubuh Sasuke gemetar, gemetar yang lain. Ia menahan getaran gejolak dalam dirinya. Setan-setan merayap dibalik celananya hingga membuatnya kembali sesak. Dada Sakura menempel dipunggungnya yang basah. Dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke berfantasi yang ena-ena.

Oh sial, baru saja cooldown sekarang high lagi.

"Sakura." Suaranya serak. Sasuke meneguk ludah. Mati-matian menahan gejolak.

"Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku kau jadi menderita seperti ini. Berhenti main air, nanti kau sakit dan apakah kakimu nyeri? Tadi kau menendang meja kan?"

Pacarnya manis sekali. Begitu perhatian. Makin cinta saja abang sama adek. Tapi gak perlu nyusul juga kali. Lihat itu bajunya jadi cap dada. Sasuke berbalik menatap Sakura yang sedikit pendek darinya.

Ia meneguk ludah saat melihat tonjolan kecil pada kedua dada kekasihnya. Matanya beralih mencoba fokus pada manik hijau Sakura yang terlihat polos.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo keluar." Sasuke menarik Sakura cepat-cepat dari kamar mandi. Ia menyodorkan handuk dan satu setel kaos juga celana pada Sakura.

"Ganti bajumu, aku tidak mau kau sakit." Sakura dengan patuh mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke untuk berganti baju.

Sasuke mengerang keras lalu menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi dan menatap nelangsa pada bagian bawah. Huh. Sasuke kemudian berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk berganti baju. Baru berapa menit ia di dalam, teriakan Sakura membuatnya berhenti dari kesibukannya.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke keluar dari balik kamar mandi. Ia belum sempat memakai kaosnya saat Sakura terus memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Teriaknya dibalik pintu kamar.

"Uhm Sasuke-kun, apa tidak ada celana yang lain?" Sasuke mengkerutkan alis. Pintu kamarnya terbuka memperlihatkan Sakura dengan baju kebesaran dan celananya yang kedodoran. Seolah gadis itu tenggelam dalam bajunya.

Sakura menunduk malu, pipinya memanas saat ia melihat dada telanjang Sasuke. Tangannya pun tak henti-hentinya membetulkan letak celananya.

Sasuke menatap tak berkedip pada pemandangan menggemaskan di depan matanya. Sakura benar-benar terlihat imut.

"Ekhem, maaf akan aku carikan." Sasuke menerobos masuk kedalam kamar, menahan rona merah di pipinya dan mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya. Ia tak menemukan celana yang pas untuk kekasihnya. Semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam ranjang pakaian kotor.

"Sudahlah tidak usah pakai celana. Lepas saja!" Tukasnya. Sakura berkedip-kedip bingung. Ia menatap kebawah dan kembali menatap mata hitam kekasihnya yang memandangnya tajam.

Sakura pun menurut dan melepaskan celananya. Ia memungut celana itu dan melipat diantara kedua tangan.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Saat ini gadisnya benar-benar terlihat seksi dan menggairahkan. Bajunya yang kebesaran membuat bagian bahu sedikit melorot. Dan ia sempat melihat belahan dada Sakura saat gadis itu membungkuk.

Oh sial, Teme junior high lagi.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap bingung pada wajah Sasuke yang terlihat aneh. Ia merasa tak beres. Sakura pun berinisiatif mengelus pipi Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam tak berkedip. Mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada apa?"

Sasuke berkedip, menatap sayu pada wajah cantik kekasihnya. Ia pun membawa telapak tangan Sakura kedalam kecupan. Sakura merasa malu namun ia juga merasa begitu dicintai. Sasuke terkadang bisa bersikap begitu romantis tanpa perlu berucap.

"Sakura."

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Sakura tak tahan untuk tersenyum lebar saat ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. Tak biasanya kekasihnya semanis ini. Biasanya juga jika mau mencium ia langsing menyambar tanpa perlu minta izin seperti tadi.

"Tentu Sasuke-kun." Tak butuh waktu sedetik bagi Sasuke untuk membawa bibir merah muda kesayangannya itu dalam sebuah pagutan mesra. Sasuke menempatkan sebelah tangan Sakura yang semula ia genggam menuju ke belakang lehernya. Ia menarik pinggang Sakura mendekat dan mendekap gadis itu erat. Sakura mengerang di dalam mulutnya. Sasuke semakin bergairah. Ciuman itu berubah nafsu hingga membuat Sakura tak kuasa mengimbangi permainan kekasih ravennya. Sakura megap-megap saat Sasuke melepas pagutannya.

"Sakura, aku... " Kalimat itu menggantung, tatapan matanya sayu. Kilat gairah terpancar dari jelaga hitamnya. Sakura bisa merasakan sebuah tonjolan yang menekan daerah intimnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu. Kau membuatku ingin memakanmu sekarang juga." Hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajah Sakura yang merona. Ibu jarinya bergerak naik, mengusap bibir bawah Sakura yang sempat ia gigit. Sakura melenguh, menatap manik jelaga sang kekasih yang begitu ia cintai. Sasuke mengerang menahan gejolak hasratnya. Ia menunduk hingga membuat dahi mereka bertemu. Ia hampir melepaskan diri dari jeratan kebutuhan biologisnya saat Sakura berucap yang membuatnya kaget.

"Miliki aku Sasuke-kun." Wajah Sakura merona hebat. Ia menundukkan kepala menahan malu. Sasuke merasa kehilangan separuh kesadarannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" Sakura menatapnya lama dengan manik hijaunya yang bulat. Gadis itu mengangguk malu-malu dan mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan gigit bibirmu. Kau membuatku gila Sakura." Sakura terkikik lucu tanpa menghilangkan rona merah di pipinya. Tangannya semakin mendekap leher Sasuke hingga membuatnya berjinjit.

"Kalau begitu buat aku gila dibawah tubuhmu Sasuke-kun." Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan tak butuh waktu lama ia mendorong Sakura ke ranjang dan menggila bersama gadisnya seharian.

.  
.

"Ah aku berhasil lagi! Yay!" Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lelah sekali lagi. Hari sudah beranjak gelap dan beberapa waktu lalu mereka sudah berbagi kehangatan bersama. Dan sekarang kekasihnya terlalu asik dengan hobi barunya. Bermain game. Salahkan dirinya yang telah mengajarkan Sakura bermain game setelah gadis itu merajuk terus-menerus. Hasilnya? Sasuke menyesal karena wanitanya tak henti-hentinya bermain dan menjerit-jerit kegirangan.

"Sakura berhenti. Kau sudah terlalu lama bermainnya!"

"Tunggu sebentar Sasuke-kun, satu kali lagi." Sakura mengalihkan posisinya menyamping dan memunggungi Sasuke yang memberengut kesal. Mereka masih belum berpakaian dan masih berada diatas ranjang. Apakah ini balasan yang harus Sasuke terima karena telah mengabaikan sang kekasih sebelumnya?

"Sudah cukup!" Perintah Sasuke tegas.

"Hei!" Sakura berteriak protes saat Sasuke menyambar ponselnya (Re:ponsel Sasuke).

Sakura menggerutu kesal dan meminta Sasuke untuk mengembalikan ponselnya. Ia masih belum selesai bermain dan teman-temannya pasti akan marah karena ia meninggalkan game tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tak memperdulikan Sakura yang terus-menerus menggerutu. Ia membawa tubuh kecil kekasihnya yang bawel ke dalam pelukan. Walaupun bawel tapi ngangenin.

"Sakura, ayo menikah."

.  
.

-Fin-


End file.
